legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rodath, Keeper of Echoes
Rodath, the Keeper of Echoes, is the eighth and final boss of the Pinnacle of Echoes raid. Rodath has incredible magical powers, allowing him to cast immensely strong magical abilities. Along with his magic powers, Rodath has also been twisted by the Time Plague, granting him powers over time. Rodath has the ability to call upon "echoes" of previous battles, allowing him to cast abilities, and possess mechanics from previous boss fights, throughout all previous Legend's Legacy patches. History Rodath, long ago, was a priest trying to cure the Plains of Lost Time, or as it was known back then, Highwinds Plains, of the Time Plague. Rodath succeeded in this task, curing the plains of the Time Plague, only to have the Time Plague corrupt and twist his body in its image. Now, Rodath uses his magic and Time Plague abilities to corrupt and twist the land to his image. Abilities Non-Phase Abilities. Rodath has abilities he casts throughout all the phases of his fight, alongside his echo abilities. *'Time Clash: '''Will smash his target with his weapon, dealing 125,000 damage, and reducing all stats by 75% for 45 seconds. *'Plague Eruption: Will launch a bomb of the Time Plague, dealing 800,000 damage, split among all players hit by the bomb. *'Plague Lance: '''Will shoot a bolt of Time Plague at his target, dealing 100,000 damage to the praimary target, and dealing 75,000 damage to any player within a cone behind the primary target. *'Corruption: 'Will corrupt a random area of the arena, dealing 60,000 damage to anyone within 10 yards of the corruption. *'Plague Beasts: '''Will summon three (3) Plague beasts, each with 1 million health. The Plague Beasts will attack random targets in melee for 50,000 damage. Can use the ability '''Plague Sync. **'Plague Sync: '''Three things can happen when '''Plague Sunc '''is used. If '''Plague Sync '''is used on another Plague Beast, both will have increased attack speed and attack power by 50% until the two are taken out of range of each other. If '''Plague Sync '''is used on a player, the player will take 15,000 damage per second until the player runs out of the range. If '''Plague Sync '''is used on Rodath, Rodath will be healed by 10,000 health every second until killed. *'Time Plague: Rodath will infect all players with the Time Plague at the beginning of the fight. Each stack of 10 will reduce players attack and cast speed by 5%. At 50 stacks, players will deal 10% reduced damage, and at 100 stacks, players will take occasionally freeze in time, stunning them for 30 seconds, dealing 1,250 damage each second while frozen. Phase One: Harbinger of Cold; The Echo of Tylious. During Phase One, Rodath will use abilities from the fight with Tylious Dawnbane back from Old Polcro. *'Time Twisted Soul Drain: '''Activates the Soul Drain aura, allowing him to occasionally drain mana from his targets. **'Soul Charge: 'Will burst an area of soul energy around him, draining mana from all players. *'Time Twisted Toxic Curse: 'Activates the Toxic Curse aura, allowing him to poison targets he attacks. **'Toxic Charge: 'Will burst an area of toxic magic around him, poisoning all players. *'Time Twisted Blood Sap: 'Activates the Blood Sap aura, allowing him to occasionally drain health from his targets. **'Blood Charge: 'Will burst an area of blood magic around him, allowing him to drain health from all players. *'Time Twisted Demise Form: ' Will activate his demise aura, allowing him to use 3 other auras at the same time. **'Demise Spike: 'Will burst an area of demise magic, dealing the same effects as the other 3 auras. *'Time Twisted Conquest: Rodath will smash the ground with his weapon, dealing 130,000 - 145,000 damage in a frontal cone. *'Time Twisted Climatic Strike: '''Rodath will smash his primary target with his weapon, dealing 230,000 damage, and knocking back the target 25 yards. Phase Transition: Time Twisted Shattering. During this phase transition, Rodath will use the Shattering. Rodath will begin to go mad with power, and begin to use the Shattering repeatedly. *'Time Twisted Shattering: Rodath will use the Shattering, destroying the outer rings of the arena. Rodath will continue to use the Shattering for 30 seconds, constantly destroying more and more of the arena, until the entire arena crumbles, causing players and Rodath to begin plummet through the pinnacle. Each time Rodath uses the Shattering, any player on the areas destroyed will be instantly killed. Players will fight Rodath while falling through the pinnacle. Players can move around while falling, allowing them to avoid some attacks. Phase Two: Lost Winds of Time; The Echo of Grand Vizier Lochgor. During Phase Two, Rodath will use abilities from the fight with Grand Vizier Lochgor back from Khraz'Mion. Many of Rodath's attacks can be dodged during this phase. *'Time Twisted Wind Barrage: '''Rodath will barrage all players with bolts of wind, dealing 70,000 damage to all damage. This attack is unavoidable. *'Time Twisted Wind Ride: 'Rodath will hurl a blast of wind at a random target, dealing 120,000 damage if hit. *'Time Twisted Wyvern Blast: 'Rodath will blast a random target with wind magic, dealing 20,000 damage per second if hit. Targets can move out of the path of the attack. *'Time Twisted Lost Winds: 'Rodath will summon all his might, and burst forth an immense blast of magic. Deals 150,000 damage to all player. Applies the '''Lost Winds '''debuff. **'Lost Winds: '''Players affected by '''Lost Winds will take 1,500 damage over time. Players attack speed will be reduced by 75%. To compensate, players will move 50% faster while affected. Phase Transition: Time Twisted Creation. During this phase transition, players and Rodath will fall into a pool of water, allowing players to fully move on land once more. Rodath will begin the next phase by using Caller of the Beaters. *'Caller of the Beaters: '''Rodath will summon the echoes of Klaxon and Thotazlxax. Large tentacles will burst from the pool of water, each bringing a new buff and new attacks to the phase. Phase Three: Once Forgotten Drummers; The Echoes of Klaxon and Thotazlxax. During this phase, four tentacles will burst from the pool of the arena, each one granting Rodath a buff, while attacking the players. Rodath will also use abilities from both Klaxon's and Thotazlxax's fights back from The Outer Regions. Buffs. *'Void Power: Rodath is empowered by the void, granting Rodath 10% attack damage. *'Drum Beaters Mind: '''Rodath is empowered by the drum beaters, granting Rodath 15% attack speed. *'Green Fire: '''Rodath is empowered by Thotazlxax, granting him the ability '''Green Fire. **'Green Fire: '''Rodath will summon a spot of green fire in a random area of the arena, dealing 70,000 damage to anyplayer standing in it, every second. *'Void Shell: Rodath is empowered by Klaxon, granting him 10% armour and magic resistance. Phase Abilities. *'Time Twisted Sweep of the Vision: '''Rodath will slash his target for 170,000 damage, and 100,000 damage to any player within 15 yards of the primary target. *'Time Twisted Planetary Annihilation: 'Rodath will slam a target will all his might, dealing 100,000 damage, and 100,000 damage over 10 seconds. After the 10 seconds, the target will explode, dealing 75,000 to the primary target and any player within 10 yards. *'Time Twisted Carried by the Void: 'Rodath will slash his target for 110,000 damage, and increasing movement and attack speed by 30% for 30 seconds. *'Time Twisted Godrend: '''Rodath will smash his target with his weapon, dealing 200,000 damage, applying '''Universal Collapse to the target. **'Universal Collapse: '''The target is infused with the power of a collapsing universe, dealing 100,000 damage over 10 seconds. After 10 seconds, the target with explode, dealing an additional 50,000 damage to the main target and any player within 15 yards. When 3 or more players are hit by the explosion, They will gain this debuff as well, but with 50% reduced damage. Phase Four: Avatar of the Time Plague. (Master or higher only) During this phase transition, Rodath will become fully empowered by the Time Plague. During this phase, Rodath will be able to use all abilities from all previous phases, minus phase transition abilities, such as '''Time Twisted Shattering'. Rodath will also not gain the tentacle buffs from phase three, unless the tentacles are still alive. Preparation This fight is insanely difficult, and should not be taken lightly. First off, do not attempt this fight on master or higher unless your entire group is geared in master or higher Scarnia gear, or full Pinnacle gear. During all phases, healers with have a very hard time, a lot of damage will be dealt, to many targets at the same time. Phase two will be a slight rest for healers if players are smart and dodge any and all abilities. No matter your position, use cooldowns as often as possible, it will make your life a whole lot easier. In conclusion, be smart, dodge any attacks you can, giving your healers more time to focus on healing the tanks. Tanks should switch out often, not just because of abilties taht require tanks to switch, but just to give the first tank a break, this fight is intense, hard, and stressful. Quotes INTRO: *Rodath: Ah, my guests, please, won't you have a seat? It has been quite a long while since I last had visitors. Would you care for a drink. *Jirion: Can it Rodath, you know quite well why we're here. *Rodath: Of course I do! HAHAHA! One who is attuned to the time waves always know these things. *Jirion: Pah! You? ATTUNED!? Don't make me laugh! The only reason you're able to do that is because you're corrupted by the Time Plague! *Rodath: And it. Is. Amazing! You cannot fathom the POWER that courses through me! I have control over time, control over past events of this land and others! *Jirion: You're a twisted bastard, not a time lord. We can not allow you to continue spreading the plague, we are here to stop you, and save this world! *Rodath: You? YOU!? HA! You and these heroes? Oh, I've seen what you've done heroes, I can control those events, I can call upon the echoes, granting me powers from your past! Here, let me show you. *''Rodath blasts Jirion with time energy, freezing him in place.'' *Rodath: Come now heroes, I've seen this event, I've seen everything. I know how you work, you shall not prevail! *I call upon the Cold King! The Scourge of Darklight! Tylious Dawnbane! I call upon your echo to grant me your power! *Now, you shall all... *''Rodath's voice begins to mix with Tylious' voice.'' *...be the prelude to the shattering! ABILITIES: *The Time Plague courses through me, its power SURGING through my body, I shall use it to smite you, REMOVE you from this time! *You've seen this before! *HAHAHAHA! Suffering from deja vu!? *Come my minions! Spawn of the Time Plague, beings corrupted from displacment! KILL THESE BUFFONS! PHASE ONE ABILITIES: *All phase one ability quotes are a mix or Rodath's and Tylious' voices. *Blood Sap: Things may get a bit messy... *Soul Drain: Give me your souls! *Toxic Curse: A deadly phase is about to begin... PHASE TWO TRANSITION: *HAH, shoud've known you would be able to defeat that echo! You've known Tylious for years, you know how he works. Easy. *How about Lochgor HmmmMMMMmmm!? I bet you don't remember that! *''Rodath's voice mixes with a howling screech of Lochgor.'' *The winds of the deep, fury of the lost, might if the Vizier carry me! But first, here's one more surprise! *''Rodath raises his weapon, slamming it into the ground.'' *SHATTERING! HAHAHAHAHA! YES! *''Rodath keeps slamming the arena, the ground crumbling beneath him. The ground crumbles, players and Rodath begin falling through the pinnacle.'' PHASE TWO ABILITIES: *''A loud howling screech bursts forth from Rodath.'' *''A low rumble, similar to cracking thunder, shakes the arena.'' *''Sharp whistling cuts through the air.'' PHASE THREE TRANSITION: *''Rodath raises slowly from the water, the hoel raising to an ear splitting scream.'' *Huh. Who would've guessed? You remember Lochgor too! *''Rodath shakes his head, mumbling.'' *I know! How about this! *''A rumbling shakes the arena, large tentacles burst froth from the water.'' *Thotazlxax! Klaxon! The Vision and the Voice! You remember these! I find them fun. I like it, I mean, look at these tentacles, they're god damn HUGE! Perhaps this time, you'll fall! *''Rodath's voice mixes with the voices of Thotazlxax and Klaxon.'' *The Vision and the Voice take you! PHASE THREE ABILITIES: *Pathetic, ALL OF YOU! You dare defy the ultimate vision! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL! Feel the AGONY as the void crushes around you, as the power of creation breaks your will! *The might of creation flows through me, and through this power I shall end you now! The might of a collapsing planet is not a thing a mortal can handle! *With each strike my blows grow more powerful, with each strike can I rain blows down upon you with speeds immeasurable. *With this blade, the blade forged from the might of a collapsing universe, this blade Godrend, shall your doom be spelled out for you! From within this blade I shall crush you with the power of which it is created! MASTER PHASE FOUR: *No... No. NO! You CANNOT have done this! It's not possible! I have seen your defeat, I have seen... wait... Ah yes! I know now waht I must do! *''Rodath's voice begins to with all the voices of the echoes; Tylious, Lochgor, Klaxon and Thotazlxax.'' *I must fight with all the might combined! DEATH: *Rodath: I... did not... foresee this! *''Jirion walks up, obviously still slightly frozen, his movements are slow and labourious.'' *Jirion: You cannot forese everything Rodath, especially when it comes to these heroes. They can always manage to surprise you. *Rodath: The Time Plague was supposed to make me invincible, all powerful! How can I fall now!? *Jirion: Allow me to quote someone. "No matter what, light will always win." I think that was the quote... Regardless, now we can begin to heal this land, finally fix the lands, and return it to its previous state. *Rodath: All my work, all this time, all my power, was for naught! I go in shame... *Jirion: And good riddance. *''Rodath falls to the ground, a horrible scream, a combination of all the voices escaping from him.'' *Jirion: Highwinds Plains shall return... *''Jirion walked off, mumbling to himself.'' Loot Prodigy *Plagued Long Cloak *of Solid Time *Bulwark *Twisted Blade *of the Time Beast *of the Time Lords *of Displaced Time *of Howling Echoes *Gauntlets *of the Forgotten Vizier *of the Old Ones Master *Pinnacle of Lost Echoes *of the Echoes *of the Echoes *of the Echoes *of the Echoes *Mantles of the Echoes *of the Echoes *of the Echoes *of the Echoes Hardcore To obtain this item, the group must complete the achievement (Echo Lord), or the requirements if the achievement is already completed. *Lost Drake of Howling Echoes Achievements *(The Silent Echoes) Defeat Rodath, Keeper of Echoes, on prodigy. *(The Howling of the Echoes) Defeat Rodath, Keeper of Echoes, on master. *(Echoes) Defeat Rodath, Keeper of Echoes, on hardcore. *(Holder of the Time Plague) All players stack up to 100 stacks of Time Plague, then defeat Rodath. *(Still the World Shatters) No players die from Time Twisted Shattering. *(Still Everlasting) No player dies from Planetary Annihilation '''or '''Sweep of the Vision. *(Still a Final Confrontation) No player dies from Godrend. *(Four is Quite the Company) Defeat none of the tentacles during phase three. *(Echo Lord) Defeat Rodath, on hardcore, keeping all four tentacles alive for the entire fight and have Time Plague stacked to 100, with no player dying at any point during the fight.